A mesh network is a communication network that includes mesh nodes. A mesh node may process traffic associated with devices connected to the mesh node. A mesh node may also act as a relay for other mesh nodes by processing traffic associated with devices connected to the other mesh nodes. Traffic may hop from node to node along a path from a source node to a destination node.